Just Tonight
by Bliss Potter
Summary: Carly's cousin comes in for a visit and makes an appearance on iCarly, as well as an impression on Freddie's heart. One shot.


**As per usual, I do not own the characters of iCarly.**

**Enjoy.**

I got off of my plane and walked into the terminal to find my cousin Spencer flailing his arms about, I smiled at his goofy, all-too-familiar face. I missed him.

"Spencerrrrr!" I ran to him, "Where's Carly?" I looked behind him to see if she was hiding somewhere.

"She's at the apartment with Sam and Freddie, doing iCarly stuff," Spencer said and hugged me, "So how ya been kiddo? How old are you now like 10?" Spencer grabbed my bags off of the conveyer belt.

I looked at him for a moment before I realized he was being completely serious, "Oh, Spencer I'm 15…I'm only 3 months younger than Carly."

Spencer looked confused and then embarrassed, "Oh, right."

I giggled and got into the car Spencer borrowed from Freddie's mom.

"I had to get onto three different flights and on my layover in Texas, some homeless guy stole my bagel," I frowned; I really like bagels.

Spencer rubbed my head. "Awe, its okay, squirt. They have awesome bagels over at the Groovy Smoothie, maybe Carly can take you over when we get home!" Spencer was like a little kid: always pleased when others were.

We got to the apartment soon enough and once all of my stuff was inside, I headed into the studio to see Carly and meet Sam and Freddie finally. Sure, I'd seen them on iCarly, but I'd never met them in person.

"Savannah!" Carly smiled and ran to hug me, "Hey this is my cousin Savannah. She's from Florida."

Sam came over and stared at me for a moment. She was about to say something when Carly spoke before she did.

"She loves food."

"Good," Sam said and walked over to hug me, "Welcome to Seattle."

"Thanks," I smiled and hugged back. She smelled like Fat Cakes. I think I'll like her.

Freddie smiled at me and I grinned back.

"So what's Florida like?" He asked me.

"Muggy, boring, and season less. Oh, did I mention bipolar?" I said and giggled, "It's nice to come here, but it takes foreverrrr!"

"Oh, jeez how long did it take?" Carly asked, concerned.

"Like 13 hours. And a hobo stole my bagel!"

Sam jumped in, "A hobo stole your bagel?"

"Yeah!"

"Man, that's rough."

Freddie was at his laptop when he said, "Sorry to interrupt guys, but we're on in 5 minutes."

"Why doesn't Savannah do iCarly with us tonight?" Sam asked.

"That's a great idea!" Carly smiled and pushed her hair behind her ear.

"Yeah, our viewers will love her," Freddie agreed.

I blushed a little and stepped over to the drum set in the back. "Hey wha-?" I pointed at them.

"Spencer's. I don't let him play them anymore because they somehow catch fire every time he plays."

"Ahh," I nodded in understanding; Spencer always had a knack for making nonflammable things catch flame. I sat behind them and began to play The Press Corpse by Anti-Flag. I got lost in my bashing and then came-to as Sam and Carly introduced me to the iCarly fan base with an applauding push on Sam's magic remote.

Sam smiled at Freddie's camera, "That's Savannah, Carly's awesome cousin."

I stepped up from behind the drums and blushed again.

"We were gunna do some skits tonight, but I think we'll just talk about my cousin," Carly said into the camera, smiling.

I stepped back a bit, "Nah, you don't have to dedicate this to me…I mean, I kinda interrupted the show already with my-"

"Awesomeness!" Sam yelled

I smiled and finally said, "Fiiiiine." Sam hit the applause button again.

"Oh, Carly, I brought some old videos of us when we were younger. I have them here," I pulled out a flash drive shaped like a dinosaur, "Freddie, do you think you could pull them up for me?" I handed it to him.

"Alright, videos are playing now."

The screen swung over and showed a little me and a little Carly wearing tutus and fireman hats.

Spencer was holding the camera. He asked, "What do you want to be when you grow up?"

I smiled and said, "I want to be a Power Ranger."

Carly got a big smiling look on her face and said, "I want to be on TV!"

Carly and I high-fived and looked at Spencer, "Spencer, what do you want to be when you grow up?"

Spencer said excitedly, "I want to make sandwiches!"

Little Carly and little me laughed and the video was over. It went into another of Spencer and me dancing in ninja costumes. Then it went to another one of Carly and I; we were coloring pictures with make-up.

"What are you guys doing?" My mom had her hands on her hips.

"Making use of garbage," I said and I shrugged.

"Yeah Aunt Lisa," Carly smiled, "we're recycling."

Then the videos were over.

"Man you guys were cool little kids!" Sam yelled.

Freddie smirked, "a Power Ranger?"

"My aspirations haven't changed" I smiled back.

Carly looked at the camera and laughed a little before saying, "Even then I knew what I wanted, and so did Savannah."

I laughed and ducked for a second before coming back up with a fake moustache on, "and now, time to tell stories while wearing a moustache." I pulled out a story and read, "Once upon a time, there was a little princess who lived at the local dump. She smelled so bad that nobody wanted to be her friend. The End."

"Well, that was a lovely story," Sam said, holding her remote.

I stuck a moustache on Sam's lip, then Carly's, then Freddie's, "have a moustache."

I stood next to Carly and put my arm around her shoulder and had her put her arm around Sam's shoulder, then I called, "Freddie, switch to B-Cam."

"Why?"

"Because I want you in here, c'mon."

Freddie switched the cameras and stepped over to sling his arm over my own shoulder.

I counted, "1, 2, 1-2-3-4," I lifted my leg out and kicked it up while singing, "Daa daa da duh! Duh, duh duh da-da, daa daa da-da."

The gang followed suit and we danced like this until Sam said, "well folks that was our show! Thank you, surprise guest Savannah, for making this show awesome tonight,' she pressed the applause button on her remote for a third time. "I'm Sam,"

She let Carly pop in, "I'm Carly."

I waved and said, "And I'm Savannah."

Simultaneously we signed off with, "And this is iCarly."

Freddie turned off the camera and laughed. "That was a great show," he said, "wanna head over to the Groovy Smoothie?"

"Yeah sure," Carly said.

"Sounds good to me," Sam agreed.

Over at the Groovy Smoothie I got a strawberry-banana-chocolate chip smoothie.

"T-Bo! Get me a bagel over here!" Sam screamed.

T-Bo threw a bagel at her and she handed it to me.

"Thanks,"

"No problem."

"So Carly, what will we be doing while I'm here?" I asked and sipped at my smoothie.

"Well there's this party tonight. Wanna go?" Carly had her hand on her cup.

"Sounds fun," I smiled, "sure."

"Oh cool," Sam said and pulled a Fat Cake from her jacket, "Fred-DORK and I are going too."

Freddie rolled his eyes.

I smiled again and sipped at my smoothie some more. Sam offered me a bite and I took one, "you know how to make a Fat Shake right?" I looked at her.

"Y-y-you know how to make FAT SHAKES?" Sam was practically climbing over the table at me. Another, wider smile grew across my face and I crossed my arms on my chest.

We got back home and I immediately took a pack of Fat Cakes from Sam's jacket and put them into the freezer.

"What are you-" Sam looked like she could explode at any second.

"Just trust me," I said with my hands up.

"Uh, guys, let's get ready." Carly almost pleaded. Both Sam and I know she doesn't like confrontations.

Sam and I climbed the stairs to Carly's room so we could change. I switched from my green cargo shorts and yellow hoodie to a pair of bleached jeans with holes in the knees, a black t-shirt, and some unlaced combat boots. Sam changed from some black leggings and yellow Converse to white skinny jeans and blue high-top Converse. She kept on her white t-shirt and green vest. Carly changed from her long purple shirt and white leggings to a pair of green shorts and a yellow tank top with a grey hoodie on top. She still wore her black ankle boots though.

I walked into the kitchen and pulled the Fat Cakes from the freezer; along with some vanilla ice cream and milk from the fridge. I went to the cupboard and grabbed the strawberry syrup.

Sam and Carly sat at the counter as they watched me dump the items into the blender. I pushed the _blend _button and watched as the swirling tornado inside the glass container turned into a consistent pink color. When it stopped, I dumped the contents into a glass and placed a straw in it before handing the concoction to Sam.

She took a sip and screamed. "Oh my god! It's a Fat Shake!" She sucked down the sugary goodness.

Carly looked at me and asked me how I knew how to make them. I smiled and stayed silent.

We left the apartment and found Freddie in the hall. He was wearing dark jeans with a long-sleeved red shirt. His hair was all shaggy. He smiled at us and nodded to Sam's drink, "What's that?"

"A Fat Shake," Carly replied.

"Where'd she get it?"

Carly pointed at me and I smiled again.

We stepped inside a house and I turned to Carly, "whose house is this?"

She replied, "Gibby's girlfriends."

I nodded.

Carly stepped over to some girls and began talking with them. Sam found the food and left too.

It was just me and Freddie left. We wandered over to a group of people playing some kind of game.

"Okay ladies; place an item in the hat," Some redhead chick was patrolling the group with a bowler hat. I didn't know what was going on so I dropped one of my moustaches inside. She seemed pleased enough and said, "Okay guys; pull something from the hat."

She walked to Freddie and said, "You first, Benson." He stuck his hand in the hat and plucked something out. "A moustache?" The ginger looked annoyed, I smiled and Freddie saw, he smiled back.

The ginger grabbed my wrist. "Ooh, weirdo-new-chick, you go in the closet with Benson." She threw me into the closet full of coats and did the same to Freddie. She slammed the door closed and it finally clicked in my head.

"I don't understand what we're supposed to-" I got up on my toes and kissed him.

"Oh," he blushed. I kissed his cheek.

"Yeah," I smiled at him and let my head fall to his shoulder.

"I liked you the moment you walked in the door," Freddie admitted.

I looked up at him and confessed, "I've had a crush on you since you guys started iCarly."

He kissed me again and I smiled at him, he smiled back.

"Where the heck did they go?" I heard Sam say.

"Yeah, where are they?" Carly said.

Just then, the ginger jerk pulled us out of the closet. "Time's up weirdoes," she scoffed. Once she turned around I dumped a cup of soda on her and skipped away, giggling.

Freddie and I found Carly and Sam before they could find us. When they weren't looking I grabbed Freddie's hand and put a finger to my lips, he smiled and did the same.


End file.
